1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid ejection device and a mounting position determination method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical known ink jet recording device, a sensor is arranged on a recording head, and detects an edge of a recording paper sheet on a platen when the recording head moves in a main scan direction with the sensor facing the platen. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an ink jet recording device. The disclosed ink jet recording device includes a reflective-type photo-interrupter composed of a light emitter unit including a light-emitting diode and a light receiver including a photo-transistor. The photo-interrupter is arranged upstream of the recording head in a sub scan direction. Light emitted from the light emitter unit is received by the light receiver and an output voltage of the light receiver changes in response to the level of the received light. The ink jet recording device detects an edge of a recording sheet based on a difference between the light level of the light reflected from the recording sheet and the light level of the light reflected from the platen. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-90316